Unexpecting
by CBsbandwench
Summary: It is said that the past should remain in the past unless you have a curious brother. once its revealed Dean has to decide to do . Some don't want the past rehashed


**Un-Expecting-** 1 Deception and Dreams.

A/N- I found this story in a folder with some others and I'm going to try to repost this . It has been posted twice before but then I lost it. So let me know what you think, it might be a rough start, but then again it is a start. I haven't looked at this in maybe five years. I guess when I first wrote this I was hating John.

**Summary **

It is said that the past should remain in the past , unless you have a curious brother then it gets dug up and ripped wide open . Once it is revealed, Dean had to decide what to do….Some don't want the past rehashed.

Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural or General Hospital but I did mesh them in together. There is no time line set.

**Flashback**- 2003 summer

_Sweat beaded on her forehead, she wiped it away with the back of her hand. She lifted her head up to look in the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot, her skin paler than white. Paige turned the water in the sink; she let it run for a little bit. She could her bed creak under his weight. She head his footsteps come closer to the door._

"_Paige"_

"_I'm okay, just a nightmare. I'll be back in bed in a few" she heard his sigh then the footsteps moving away from the door. Paige let out her own sigh and looked at the stick before her. It had a blue plus; another wave of nausea came over her. She reached for the toilet seat and heaved this time, nothing came up. She lowered the toilet seat back down. Paige lifted her head up ,she would have to make an appointment at the doctors in the morning , then come up with a plan . She flushed the toilet for the last time, threw out the little stick making sure that it wouldn't be found. She washed her face and brushed her teeth once more as well._

_Taking a few cleansing breaths, she opened the bathroom door and walked back to the warm awaiting bed. Paige carefully pulled back the blankets. She crawled back into bed and carefully dropped her head down on the satin pillowcase; it was refreshingly cool on her face. Paige felt the bed move as a warm body cuddled up next to her. Paige closed her eyes and waited for the sleep to come, she would know what to do in the morning. _

_Like every day the sun rose, much to Paige's dismay, but the body next to her last night was not there now. She lifted her head up trying to see where her man went. The room was dark for the most part except for the invading sun which peeked in between the curtains. Paige got out of bed and a wave of nausea hit her again. She raced for the bathroom door which was closed. She opened the door and saw the figure in the shower but the toilet was more important. 'This sucks' was her only thought. She flushed the toilet and heard Dean swear._

"_Paige, what was that for?" he squeaked out. Dean looked at his girlfriend, then his mind clicked. He grabbed a towel and carefully stepped out of the shower. He wrapped the towel around his perfectly sculpted body and sat down at the edge of the tub. Paige tried to control all of her bodily functions so he couldn't guess what the problem was. Too Late._

"_Paige, how often are you getting sick"_

_She took a deep breath "It just started two days ago"_

_Dean squinted at her "Are you pregnant?"_

_Paige's eyes widened "I actually think it is the beginning of the flu. Dean, really I wouldn't worry about it" she knew he didn't buy it, but it was worth a shot. She was right she saw a bit of anger in those hazel eyes._

"_Oaky, well I'm going to go pick up my knives from the cutlery store. I'll be back this afternoon" Dean told her. She smiled and nodded at him, the whole time looking at the garbage next to him. Paige watched out the window as Dean pulled out of the drive way. She got dressed and headed to her doctor's office looking for some answers._

_Paige peed in a cup and did the blood test, now she sat waiting in the exam room to hear the results. Her doctor returned with a smile._

"_Well Paige your body is jumping the gun a bit" _

"_What does that mean?"_

_The doctor sat next to her "you are not pregnant" _

_Paige breathed a sigh of relief and a little sadness" Thanks Dean will be thrilled to hear that" as the doctor stood up Paige stopped him. _

"_Can I have a copy of the report "_

"_Sure" the doctor told her as he left; he placed a copy of it on the counter. Paige picked it up and looked at it, a pang of disappointment came over. It would have been nice to have Dean be a father. Paige let out a sigh once more before she left._

_**Paige's house **_

_Back at the house, Dean had been putting away the knives he just had sharpened. He heard the door open and smiled when hew saw who it was._

"_Hey baby, what's shakin?" _

_Paige had worked herself up in the car on the way home, she threw the report at him. Dean picked up the piece of paper and it read all negatives across the page. Then his eyes drifted to hers._

"_Paige" he winced as he heard the slamming of the bathroom door. _

_Paige sat on the edge of the bathtub with her eyes tearing up. She wiped them away. She really shouldn't take this out on Dean, it wasn't his fault. Paige washed her face and calmed down. A small smile spread across her face as she opened the door to face him._

_Dean was silently relieved she wasn't pregnant. Not that the thought of a son or daughter, didn't warm the cockles of his heart. He was also relieved when she finally stepped out of the bathroom._

"_You okay" he asked cautiously. Paige saw the concern on his face and smiled "I'm okay Dean"_

**Present- **

"Dean… earth to Dean"

Dean blinked his eyes a few times "what?" he asked the man sitting next to him.

"You want me to take over for a little bit, you look like you are falling asleep and I'm wide awake."

Dean looked at his younger brother and decided he was right "Yeah just for an hour or so"

Sam shook his head, his brother had been acting funny for a few days now, and Sam was afraid it would affect his hunting abilities. With Sam behind the wheel, Dean rested his head on the window of his Impala. He knew Sam was mumbling something, but what it was he had no idea. His eyelids started to droop; he let his body slide down against the leather seat. The next thing Sam knew his brother was softly snoring next to him.

Ok I am going to stop here for now but will continue on other stories as well.


End file.
